


Soon Love Soon [vid]

by shinyjenni



Category: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: To be a part is to be truly whole.





	Soon Love Soon [vid]

**Soon Love Soon**  
 **Music:** Vienna Teng  
 **Content notes:** Depiction of suicide. (Please feel free to ask if you want more details.)  
 **Download:** [Vid and subtitles here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/j2rdg7gu3pdk241/Soon%20Love%20Soon.zip) (2:37 minutes, 99MB) (I've been having some issues with Mediafire, lmk if this link doesn't work!)  
 **Also at:** [Dreamwidth](https://shinyjenni.dreamwidth.org/354169.html) | [Youtube](https://youtu.be/sO3XeMNqSz8) | [Tumblr](http://usuallyhats.tumblr.com/post/168194691418/soon-love-soon-music-by-vienna-teng-master-and)

[Master and Commander - Soon Love Soon](https://vimeo.com/245778320) from [shinyjenni](https://vimeo.com/user13856773) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

(password: onepeople)


End file.
